


Good Vibrations

by Izzoso



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Why Did I Write This?, but also you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Martin discovers Chris' sex toy and it all goes downhill from there





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> As always, ignore grammar and spelling, and read safe kids.

You step on each other’s toes when you lived this closely. The brothers not only worked together and went on creature adventures together, but they also shared a bedroom in the Tortuga. The two were used to bumping shoulders and brushing legs, living in such close quarters. They got used to putting on the other’s clothes by accident, before realizing it was too big or too small or it wasn’t quite the right color. There was nothing they hadn’t seen of each other: full frontal, bare-assed. Not that they looked for it, but no boundaries really existed when you had a relationship this close.

So it was a surprise to Martin when Chris threw a fit about his bedside table one night. It was late night; Chris had already gone to bed and Martin was playing some video games with Jimmy when they received an urgent call. Some animals were being poached by Zach and they needed to move immediately.

“Chris, it’s an emergency!” Martin flung the door to their bedroom open. “Zach is at it again!”

Chris jumped as if he had been electrified. He spun around, eyes wide, shielding something behind him. “Uh... right! I’m coming!”

“What’s going on?” Martin asked, trying to peek behind his brother.

“Nothing.” Chris laughed nervously. Martin had never seen him act so suspicious. Whatever his brother was hiding had to be embarrassing. If he could find out, he would have teasing material for the rest of the year, if not longer. Forgetting about Zach completely, Martin took a step forward, then another.

“Come on, Bro. You’re obviously hiding something.” Martin grinned.

“Don’t you dare.” Chris narrowed his eyes, crouching down, ready to defend his secret. Martin’s smile grew.

“You forget I’m the bigger brother.” Martin stepped in front of Chris, trying to intimidate him with his height.

“And I plan to use that against you.” Chris said as he quickly wrapped his arms around Martin’s torso, catching him by surprise. Chris used Martin’s momentum to throw him onto the bed.

While Martin was disoriented and pulling himself free from the blankets, Chris leaned down and locked his side table. Martin reached out and grabbed Chris’ wrist, pulling him into the bed with him. Then he rolled the two of them over so Chris was pinned beneath him.

“I swear, Martin. Sitting on me is your only fighting tactic.” Chris huffed as he struggled beneath the weight. 

“Only because I know it works.” Martin laughed. “Now why don’t you tell me what you’re hiding and I’ll get off.”

Martin didn’t bother waiting for a reply, knowing one wasn’t coming. Chris was so stubborn he would let Martin sit on him all night if he had to. He reached over and pried his brothers hand open, stealing the key. Then he reached over and attempted to fit the key in the lock, while fighting off Chris’ flailing limbs. He froze when Chris grabbed his wrist.

“Stop, Martin.”

The two brothers locked eyes. Martin could see that the playful mood had dissipated. Chris’ smile was gone and his eyes were full of fear. Martin immediately let go of the key and drawer and stepped back.

“Sorry.” He frowned. “I guess I took that too far.”

Suddenly the door flung open. Aviva stood framed in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest.

“What are you two doing?” She asked, exasperated. The two brothers locked eyes again, both blushing. “This is an emergency!”

“It’s my fault.” Martin said, grabbing Chris’ hand and pulling him out of the bed. “Come on. Let’s go kick some pale, dorky butt.”

-

The next evening, everyone was busy. Jimmy and Chris had gone into town to pick up some groceries, Aviva was working on some blueprints for her newest invention, and Koki was doing some Tortuga maintenance. Martin was left to his own devices, and unfortunately for Chris, that involved solving last night’s mystery.

Martin never really stopped to think things through. He couldn’t fathom why his brother would ever want to hide something from him. They had shared everything throughout their whole life, so why would Chris start now? 

He snuck through their bedroom and sat on his brother’s bed. He checked the drawer, only to find it locked. His curiosity was boiling over. What could be in there? Christmas presents? Drugs???

He pulled out his Leatherman multi-tool, flipping out the small blade. He’d just take a quick peek, he told himself. Chris didn’t need to know and then Martin could finally stop obsessing over whatever his brother was hiding from him. He slid the blade into the lock and twisted slightly while jiggling the blade up and down.

The lock slid open and Martin gently opened the drawer. Inside were some field notebooks, a tablet, a tube of lip balm, and some hand cream. This was what Chris had been so worked up over? He was just about to close the drawer when he spotted something else.

It was a black box, tucked far in the back and concealed by shadows. Martin slid it out, flipped the lid and gasped. Okay, not Christmas presents… Inside was a small bottle of lube, a sleek black remote control, and a large blue dildo.

Martin had no idea his brother was interested in anything anal. It didn’t mean he was gay of course, especially since he had only ever seen his brother date girls. It was still a revelation though. Maybe Chris was just kinky, Martin wondered.

Morbid curiosity forced him to pick up the remote and press the button. He jumped when the dildo started to vibrate.

“Jesus.” Was all Martin could get out. He immediately turned it off and dropped it. Yup, he was definitely never telling Chris about this. Martin put everything back and backed away.

He quietly stepped out of the bedroom into the main control room, letting out the breath he had been holding.

“What’s going on?” Koki asked, walking out of her bedroom at the same time. “You look shocked.”

“Oh, hahahaha!” Martin laughed nervously. “Nothing! Nothing’s going on. What would I be shocked about?”

Koki raised an eyebrow but shook her head. “Come on, everyone is back. We’re all going to play a game of Uno. You in?”

“Sure.” Martin replied. A family friendly game was just what he needed to get his mind off of his brother’s drawer. It worked for a minute until he found himself sitting across the table from his brother.

It’s not that he thought it was sick or disgusting exactly, but Martin wished he hadn’t been so intrusive. It’s really not necessary for him to imagine his little brother lubing up the toy, sliding it inside, moaning to the feeling of the vibrations… Fuck. Martin shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Chris was laughing about something with Jimmy, leaning back in his chair and resting one leg on the other knee. Martin had to look away, instead grabbing the card deck and shuffling. Anything to take his mind off of… recent events. 

Thankfully, Uno wasn’t just a casual card game in the Tortuga. It was often cut throat. Martin was so determined to not think of anything else, his focus was zeroed in on the game. He had won the last three games, and was about to cinch another victory against Jimmy. 

Jimmy played a green zero. Martin played a green nine. "Uno." He smirked.

Jimmy was staring at him with disbelief in his eyes. He had been so close to winning only a few minutes ago, and now he was so close to losing. His hand reached down for another card.

Jimmy started laughing loudly. He slammed down a wild draw four card. "Yellow." he said, still chuckling. 

Martin picked up a four, resigned to it. He had nothing. No cards that would help him. Aviva, Jimmy and Koki leaned in close, waiting for Jimmy to make his final move. Jimmy smiled as he played his last card. A wild card.

As Martin leaned over his cards in defeat, the rest of the team cheered. Chris grinned and stood up. He placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder and squeezed sympathetically.

“Better luck next time, Bro. I’m off to bed.” Chris said, excusing himself. “Have a good night guys.”

As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, Martin’s imagination went wild again. Was Chris currently unlocking his drawer? The toy was pretty big, did he need to warm up first? Why was the toy blue???

“Martin! Are you even listening?” Aviva voice broke through his thoughts. “We’re starting the next round and it’s your turn to deal.”

“Right.” Martin said, giving his head a shake. These thoughts were wrong. So what if his brother used toys to masturbate? It wasn’t any of his business. Martin plastered a smile on his face and started dealing. “So who’s going first this time?”

-

It had been a busy week. The brothers had been camping in the remote backcountry of the Peloponnese peninsula, studying swallowtail butterflies. It had been easy to convince Aviva to update their monarch butterfly creature power disc so the two could creature adventure properly.

The lowlands has been stunning, and the coastlines breathtaking, but Martin couldn’t truly appreciate the scenery, nor the new creature power. No, he had been very distracted. Martin hated to admit it to himself, but he was officially obsessed with thoughts of his brother and his toy. The two of them had been living in extremely close quarters the last few nights, often sleeping shoulder to shoulder and once or twice, leg on leg. He would wake up confused and disoriented, not quite sure why the familiar contact with Chris made him so uncomfortable and warm. 

During the day he could distract himself, but in the evenings he was left to his own thoughts. Every night, Martin went to bed wondering. Did Chris use his toy every night? Was he currently missing the sensation of being filled? Martin frowned at the thought. Chris was his brother and these thoughts were wrong. So why did the thought of his brother, desperate to be filled, turn him on so much?

Chris wasn’t ugly. In fact, Chris was pretty much exactly Martin’s type. Brunette, brown eyes, athletic build. One of Martin’s best one night stands had been with a professional mountain climber. He had practically drooled over the guy’s muscles arms and calloused hands. As Martin observed his brother, he was shocked to realize that Chris shared many of those features.

It had to be a coincidence. And yet, every night at bedtime, when he lay next to Chris, his mind wandered back to the damn toy. Why was it blue? Not just any old blue either. It was the same colour as his favourite fleece sweater. It was as if his favourite colour played some twisted part in the depraved act.

Soon, Martin found himself staring after his brother, watching the way his arm muscles contracted as he set up a trap net for the butterflies, or the way his legs wrapped around a thick trunk as he scaled a tree. Martin tried to avoid his brother’s ass, worried that it would make him think about the toy. The blue toy.

The last night there, Martin had to excuse himself and go for a late night walk. Really, he just needed some privacy to take care of a painful erection. He had been picturing his brother, face down on the bed, rutting into the mattress while the dildo opened him up, vibrations massaging his prostate.

Martin came with a shout. After he came down from his orgasm, he felt a little sick. Shit… had he just gotten off to the thought of his brother using that damn toy? Martin was disgusting. Some big brother he was. It still didn’t stop him from thinking about it again as he fell asleep.

The next, and final day in the field, Martin and Chris were packing up their equipment. Chris was taking down the trap nets but was struggling with one of the ties.

“Can you grab me a knife?” He asked Martin.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Martin mumbled, digging through his bag. His knife was nowhere to be found. Instead of admitting it to Chris and getting a lecture about organization, he rooted around his brother’s bag instead.

His heart stopped as he got to the bottom. A familiar black box was tucked at the bottom. No… it couldn’t be… out here???

Martin flipped it open, finding only the remote and the bottle of lube. No toy. So where was the toy? He glanced over at Chris and paled. There was only one place it could be. Martin swallowed, putting the box back at the bottom, and burying it deep. 

“Never mind, I got it.” Chris called back. He came out of the trees, folding the net as he walked. He gave Martin a small smile before crouching down and packing the net in the container. 

Martin stared at his brothers ass, as if he’d be able to use x-ray vision and see the toy if he tried hard enough. He knew he needed to stop this obsessive thought process, but the idea of Chris walking around with a big fat dildo inside him, stretching him open and filing him up was all consuming. 

“It’s our last night here, and we’re officially done working. What would you like to do?” Chris interrupted his thoughts, looking up into Martin’s eyes. Martin’s mind, of course, raced with lewd thoughts.

It didn’t matter that Chris was his brother. Martin had never wanted someone more than he wanted Chris in this moment. To slide the damn toy out and take its place. To feel those calloused hands run down his back, and the muscled legs wrap around his torso. Make his brother moan and scream out his name. 

He suddenly realised that maybe he had always felt this way about Chris. That he had always loved his brother more than a brother should. This whole toy fiasco was apparently just the powder keg leading up to his realization. He felt guilty, but not disgusted anymore. He knew that he could never tell Chris though. This would be his secret.

“I-I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Martin stumbled over his words, rocked by the revelation. 

“How about a hike?” Chris suggested, cocking his head.

“A hike? You want to go for a hike like that!?” Martin sputtered.

“Like what?” Chris said, looking himself over. Like he didn’t realize that wearing a dildo out for a hike wasn’t normal attire. 

“Forget it.” Martin said, running a hand over his face. This had to be some sort of fever dream. “No hiking.”

“We’re not far from the coast, we could go for a swim?” Chris suggested.

“We, uh, didn’t pack our bathing suits.” Martin replied.

“When has that stopped us before?” Chris grinned. “Come on, it’s just you and me.”

“Right…” Martin said, his throat suddenly dry. He had just gone from fantasizing about Chris and his toy, to realizing he was really into his brother, straight into skinny dipping with Chris in the ocean. Had he had some sort of voodoo curse laid on him recently?

“You go on a head. I need a minute.” Chris said nonchalantly. Martin knew exactly why his brother needed that minute. It was probably for the best. Martin needed to cool down anyways.

-

The water was cold and fresh, and most importantly, helped Martin to talk himself down. Chris joined him shortly after, to which Martin averted his eyes until he was waist deep. 

The water feels great.” Chris sighed. “Want to switch roles? You be the climbing brother, I’ll be the swimming brother?”

“Nah, swimming is so much better than climbing.” Martin grinned, standing so his upper body was out of the water. “See? I stay in great shape from swimming.”

“Sure, it’s a better cardio workout, but you build better muscles climbing.” Chris smiled back.

“Oh yeah? Take a look at these babies.” Martin said, flexing his arms. Chris waded over before reaching out and running his hands along Martin’s biceps.

Martin froze. Chris was too close. Or not close enough. His confused brain couldn’t decide. His brother’s fingers lingered on the muscles, tracing the shape. Then Chris’ knee accidentally skimmed Martin’s thigh, gently grazing his crotch. Martin jumped, but Chris didn’t seem to realize what he had done.

“Hmm.” Chris said, finally pulling his hands away. “Maybe you were right. You are the bigger brother.”

Martin sputtered as Chris winked before turning away. Surely Chris hadn’t insinuated what Martin had heard. It surely hadn’t been a dick compliment, had it?

No. It had to be an accident. Martin was just trying to see things that weren’t there. Just like he was imagining the slight blush that coloured his brother’s cheeks now. And surely he was imagining Chris shyly avoiding his gaze. Martin had spent so much time in his own twisted thoughts the last few nights that he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

He dunked his head to clear his mind, and when he surfaced, Chris was a few metres away. As if the two of them hadn’t been inches apart a few seconds ago. 

“Look, Bro.” Chris grinned, holding something in his cupped hand. “A jellyfish!”

Yes. A creature! This was how things were supposed to be. Brothers, excited over creatures. Martin did his best to push his lewd thought away and went to join Chris.

-

The first night back, Chris had gone to bed early. It wasn’t unusual. He was a morning person, so he often went to bed an hour earlier than Martin. But Martin knew. He just fucking knew.

This was the only free, personal time Chris would have. Living with 4 other people in a metal turtle could be a lot to take sometimes. Chris deserved some time to himself. So why did Martin want to disturb that time so very badly?

Martin paused at their bedroom door, hand resting on the doorknob. Was he really going to try and catch Chris in the act? Taking a deep breath, he flung the door open.

He was disappointed to find the room dark and Chris asleep in his bed. Martin sighed. This was for the best. His obsession was bordering on unhealthy. He had promised to keep his incestuous infatuation to himself, and yet here he was, trying to expose Chris.

So it came as a shock when he spotted a black remote on the ground by Chris’ bed. He knew that remote. He had had dreams of that remote. It was the pair to Chris’ toy. Without thinking, he bent down to pick it up.

Chris immediately woke up.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, eyes wide. His reaction confirmed Martins suspicion. Chris was using his toy right now. He must have panicked when Martin opened the door and pretended to sleep, knocking the controller into the floor.

Martin’s heart raced.

“Did I wake you?” Martin asked innocently. “I just saw this weird remote on the floor. What is it?”

Not giving Chris a chance to reply, Martin pressed the button. To his credit, Chris didn’t jump like Martin had hoped he would. Instead he sucked in a breath, briefly closing his eyes before regaining his composure. Martin’s brain screamed how wrong this was, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I-it’s nothing. Just put it... just put it on the side table.” Chris stuttered, his voice breathless. Martin mashed the button two more times, causing Chris to arch slightly off the bed. His brother was a good actor though, making it seem like he was just getting more comfortable.

“It’s nothing?” Martin repeated, pressing the button again. Whatever setting it was on caused Chris to grip the sheets. “Alright. Keep your secrets.”

Martin placed the controller on the bedside table, just out of reach. Chris would have to get out of bed if he wanted it. Then, Martin laid in his own bed, pulling out his phone and pretending to browse it.

“What are you doing?” Chris demanded, a slight tremor in his voice. “You’re coming to bed early?”

“Yeah. It’s been a long week. I’m pretty tired.” Martin grinned.

Chris let out a small groan.

“Something wrong, Bro?”

“N-no.” Chris panted. It was obvious he was trying not to writhe, but was failing horribly. “I mean, yeah. C-can you-“

“Can I what?” Martin repeated, sitting up straight. Chris bowed his head, fisting his sheets. Martin drank in the sight.

“Ah- water! I need some water.” Chris panted. “Can you g-grab it from the kitchen?”

Martin stood up and walked over to Chris’ bed, grabbing the bottle of water off the nightstand. He put it in Chris’ hand and smiled.

“Anything else I can do for you?” He grinned, kneeling next to the bed. Chris was obviously struggling internally. Martin wasn’t leaving, and he had to be really wound up at this point.

“Fuck!” Chris groaned, obviously reaching the end of his rope. 

“Let me help you, Chris.” Martin encouraged him. Chris was so close to cracking, he could feel it. He would never have pushed Chris this hard if it hadn’t been for the blush that painted his cheeks in the ocean the other day.

“It’s too embarrassing.” A beautiful flush coloured his cheeks again.

“Go on. It’s okay.” Martin gambled. Come on, he begged his brother mentally. He had to feel the same way, he just had to.

Chris rolled over, pulling the blankets off simultaneously. Slowly he revealed the curve of his ass, where his cheeks split apart. Then Martin saw the familiar blue base of Chris’ toy peeking out between skin and fabric.

“Jesus.” Martin moaned. He stared wide-eyed at the silicone cock splitting his brother in two. A quiet hum pulsed, letting Martin know that it was still going.

“Satisfied?” Chris muttered, starting to pull the blanket back. “Now go away.”

“Hang on.” Martin said. His fingers crawled across Chris’ back. He leaned forward and touched the silicone base.

“What are you doing?” Chris whined.

“Shhhh.” Martin shushed. His fingers applied pressure to it, pushing the dildo in as far it would go inside of his brother.

“Hnnnh!” Chris whimpered.

“Why did you pick blue, little brother?” Martin held it in place, the vibrations running up his fingers.

“Am I only allowed green things?” Chris challenged, panting hard.

“You once fought me for the last green toothbrush at the store. You said blue reminded you of me. I thought maybe this blue dildo was for a different reason.” Martin suggested casually. He gripped the base of the dildo and started to withdraw it slowly. Chris struggled against the feeling; struggled against him. But then Martin pushed it back inside and Chris moaned, arching his back.

“Fuck, Chris.” Martin groaned, fucking his brother with the toy a couple more times before somehow finding the self-control to stop. He took a step back, giving Chris the chance to stop this from going any further. But Chris didn't try to escape whatever this is. Over his shoulder, Chris shyly looked at Martin, silently pleading for something he wasn’t willing to ask for out loud.

“You don’t need this anymore.” Martin growled, as he gently pulled the toy out and making Chris shudder from the feeling. He quickly lubed up before rolling his brother over and pushing in, replacing the dildo that was now laying forgotten on the floor.

“Aaah!" Chris groaned as he took all of Martins length. He gently ground into his brother, giving him time to adjust. Martin was weirdly proud of the fact that he was larger than the toy. There was no way Chris would ever want to go back to the imitation after this.

He and Chris fit together perfectly. Maybe it was wrong and they would regret things after, but it didn’t matter in the now. Martin pushed any negative thoughts away and focused on his brother. The way his nails left long red welts along his biceps, and the ragged breaths he drew, but most importantly the words tumbling out of his mouth. It was mostly nonsense, but the words that sent him over the edge were: “Fuck me! Please, Martin!”

Martin was all too happy to oblige. Chris was already warmed up, so he set a quick pace right off the start. Chris cried out, holding on to Martin tight. Martin didn't bother to hold back. Not with the obscene noises Chris was making.

They were going so hard, Martin idly wondered if the whole Tortuga was rocking. He couldn’t seem to care as he slammed into Chris over and over and over again. Martin had never had it this good before. He was afraid he might come too early but when he felt a damp pool of liquid forming on his belly he knew his little brother had beat him there. He didn't hold back any longer. He followed close after, deep inside of Chris.

After a few moments, he pulled out and collapsed next to his brother. “Fuck, that was so-“ Martin moaned.

“Good? Amazing?” Chris grinned, still breathing hard.

“Yeah.” Martin nodded, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Chris. “It really was… I thought maybe I over stepped. That I had imagined all the tension in the ocean the other day.”

“When you came in here tonight, I knew I was busted. I didn’t expect it to end like this though… Wait. You came in and purposely harassed me. You knew, didn’t you?” Chris glared at him.

“Yeah...” Martin gave him a small smile, feeling suddenly shy himself. “I spotted it in your drawer a week ago. I recognized the remote when I walked in.”

“You recognized it??” Chris asked, wide eyed. “What did you do, memorize its make and model?”

“As soon as I knew what you were doing in your spare time, I was obsessed. I tried to picture you using it. I wondered what you thought about while you used it. Tried not to think about why it was blue.”

“I, uh... well, since we’re already down the rabbit-hole, I’ll admit that I’ve become a bit… obsessed with you.” Chris looked away, blushing furiously. “It started a few months ago when we had taken a holiday in Banff. I accidentally walked in on you and that mountain climber. You didn’t see me, but I saw you. I couldn’t stop looking. I felt so disgusting, you were my brother but-“

“Hey, none of that.” Martin said, reaching out and gently turning Chris’ face back to him. “For what it’s worth, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I found your little toy. In fact, I know you had it with you on our trip.”

“I couldn’t help it. We were so close, especially at night. It was driving me crazy.” Chris boldly ran his hand down Martin’s abs and grabbed his already hardening cock. “I’m just glad you feel the same way.”

“Even though it’s wrong.” Martin gasped.

“You’re right. It is wrong. After this next round, we won’t ever do it again.” Chris grinned as he started to stroke. “We’ll be good brothers. I’ll go back to using my little toy again.”

Martin growled, reaching beside the bed and grabbing the toy off the floor. He flung it dramatically at the garbage can, feeling slightly smug as he watched it go in.

“I think it’s time to retire your toy.” He said as he leaned down to capture his brother's mouth. “Being a good brother is over-rated anyways.”


End file.
